


A Sort of...Math problem // (Misha Collins x Reader)

by TheGameIsOn97



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: Misha and Y/N reveal their pregnancy at a panel.





	A Sort of...Math problem // (Misha Collins x Reader)

Y/N stood at the full length mirror in the almost empty greenroom. The only other person in there was Misha.

Y/N stood sideways and looked at the reflection of her profile. She smooth down her shirt/sweater so that her 3 month baby bump was visible. She smiled and removed her hands so that the baby bump disappeared under the shirt.

She then turned and looked at Misha who was scrolling through his Twitter feed. "Babe, are you sure this shirt hides the bump?"

Misha looked up from his phone and smiled. "Yes, sweetheart. I'm sure. You asked me the same thing before we left the hotel room, and I'm telling you the answer still has not changed."

Y/N sighed and sat down next to Misha and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know, it's just that I don't want anyone figuring it out before we reveal it on the panel today."

He switched off his phone and put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Sebastian, Richard and Sheppard won't notice it. You know them. And you certainly know Jensen and Jared won't either."

Y/N giggled. "Yeah. Sometimes they can be as clueless as two dogs chasing their tails."

Misha laughed. "See? That's the attitude we need today. Happy, happy, happy."

Y/N smiled. "Yeah, I'm just happy that we didn't run into them when we flew in and got to the hotel last night. I've been having to wear big sweaters and shirts like this the past few weeks to hide the baby bump from everyone else."

Misha put his hand over her belly and smiled. "Well, it's a good thing that we finished filming the season a few weeks ago. Filming for next season won't resume until next year, which obviously works out well for us."

Y/N laughed. "Yeah, I don't think the writers want to have to work a baby into the storyline."

"Yeah, I'm sure they wouldn't. You heard what Bob and Eric said though. If the filming schedule hadn't worked out the way that it did, they would've figured something out."

"The Mr. Singer and Mr. Kripke   are always very reasonable, aren't they?" Y/N asked with a smile.

Misha chuckled. "Yeah, they are."

"I'm glad we already told them about the baby. Other than telling our families, I'm glad we had somebody to tell the secret to."

Misha smiled. "Well, after today, everyone will know."

"Speaking of which, you got the shirts, right?" Y/N asked.

"Yes, we'll keep them just off stage. All the guys won't see them. I'm telling you, everything is under control, babe."

Y/N took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Yeah, I know... Sorry, pregnancy hormones I guess?"

He took his hand off her belly and cupped her face, kissing her. He looked into her eyes when he pulled away. "It's completely understandable, sweetheart."

And, as if on cue, the door to the greenroom opened, letting Sebastian, Mark, Richard, Jensen and Jared through.

"Well, if it isn't the Supernatural husband and wife team." Sebastian said as a greeting to Y/N and Misha.

Y/N just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Good morning, boys. Ready for the panel?"

"As we'll ever be." Mark said in reply.

*****

**Seating order from left to right:** Jared. Jensen. Sebastian. Mark. Richard. Y/N. Misha.

"And I walked into me and Misha's trailer to find Jensen and Jared throwing candy at each other, and Misha sticking his tongue in the chocolate fountain." Y/N said causing the audience to laugh.

"For the record," Misha started. "I do not regret sticking my tongue in the chocolate fountain."

"I know you don't." Y/N rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's not like you didn't join in on the candy war." Jensen pointed out.

"...Guilty as charged." Y/N said with a small smile.

"Okay. Now that we've answered questions..." Jared started. "and before we end this panel, we'd like to give all of you a sneak peak of the brand new season that we just finished filming."

"That we do." Sebastian said. "This is the brand new trailer that all of you will only see right  here and now. Enjoy..."

* * *

**(A/N: I'm about to try and write... something. So, if it's not that great, forgive me. :) I tried.)**

**On screen:** The opening tune to Woodkid's ' ** _Run Boy Run_** ' started playing.

It flashed to Jared's face first before it faded to black. It then flashed to Jensen's face before fading to black once more. It then flashed to Misha's face before fading to black again. Finally, it flashed to Y/N's face before fading to black a final time.

The music quieted down for a second before the lyrics finally started.

Flashes and glimpses of Dean(Jensen) Sam(Jared) and Addison(Y/N) fighting and running were seen.

" _Run boy run! This world is not made for you_  
Run boy run! They're trying to catch you  
Run boy run! Running is a victory  
Run boy run! Beauty lays behind the hills"

There was even a little bit of dialogue that was put into the trailer as the tune continued.

Then, on the screen you could Addison(Y/N) running through a corridor as her voice played over it. "You think everything's gonna work out."

You then see Addison(Y/N) running through a set of wooden double doors and then slamming them and leaning against them. You also then see her glance around before her face turns into a look of shock and horror. "But you never think that things will go so very wrong."

The trailer never lets you see what made her look so shocked.

The trailer then resumed showing flashes and glimpses of Dean(Jensen), Sam(Jared) and Addison(Y/N) riding in the Impala. Then a glimpse of Addison(Y/N) standing at a window and then turning quickly to see Castiel(Misha) standing behind her.

" _Run boy run! The sun will be guiding you_  
Run boy run! They're dying to stop you  
Run boy run! This race is a prophecy  
Run boy run! Break out from society"

You then see the camera flash to show Addison(Y/N) and Sam(Jared) standing next to each other before the shot spins to show Dean(Jensen) yell at them angrily. "Can't you see what's going on here?!"

It then showed more flashes and glimpses of things like Addison(Y/N), Sam(Jared) and Dean(Jensen) walking through a dark hallway, guns at the ready. It even showed a flash of Cas(Misha) shoving Addison(Y/N) against a wall and kissing her passionately. (That may or may not have caused a few fangirl squeals from the audience.)

" _Tomorrow is another day_  
And you won't have to hide away  
You'll be a man, boy!  
But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!"

It then showed a flash of Sam(Jared), Dean(Jensen) and Cas(Misha) standing behind Addison(Y/N) with weary expressions on their faces. She clapped her hands together. "Come on, boys. This is gonna be fun."

The screen then showed a flash of Castiel(Misha) wrestling with a demon, then Addison(Y/N) stabbing it in the back with a demon blade. Her voice played over this. "Some things are worth fighting for."

" _Run boy run! This ride is a journey to_  
Run boy run! The secret inside of you  
Run boy run! This race is a prophecy  
Run boy run! And disappear in the trees"

It showed Addison(Y/N) running through a dark forest before glancing behind her causing her to stop abruptly. She breathed heavily as she turned to face what she was looking at.

"Balthazar?..." She asked in a shocked whisper.

"Hello, darling." He replied.

Y/N's voiceover played immediately after that. "Some things are unexpected."

" _Tomorrow is another day_  
And you won't have to hide away  
You'll be a man, boy!  
But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!"

It then showed a shot of Dean(Jensen) and Sam(Jared) interrogating Crowley(Mark).

"Where is she?!" Sam(Jared) yelled angrily.

It then went to a shot of Addison(Y/N) walking down a sidewalk on a sunny day. Her voice played over this too. "You always have to watch your back."

She was then spun around to come face-to-face with a certain trickster.

"Gabriel?..." She asked with an unreadable smile.

" _Tomorrow is another day_  
And when the night fades away  
You'll be a man, boy!  
But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!"

As the song played the tune that didn't have any words, it showed more flashes and glimpses of things like:   
Y/N slapping Balthazar(Sebastian) across the cheek.

Her voiceover played immediately after this. "But, I wouldn't worry too much..."

Then it showed Sam(Jared) and Dean(Jensen) standing over a table full of research and them spinning around quickly to find Gabriel and Balthazar with     Addison(Y/N) standing in between them.  
And then Castiel(Misha) and Addison(Y/N) running away from something while holding hands.

Then, as the finishing tunes played, it showed one last shot of Jared, Jensen, Misha and    Y/N standing on a cliff with the wind blowing, overlooking the sea.

Y/N voiceover played one final time. "You always have people looking out for you..."

* * *

Once the trailer was over everyone started clapping and cheering.

Y/N looked at her fellow costars before speaking into her microphone. "I think that was quite good."

"I agree." Misha agreed as he swung his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, thank you everyone so much for coming out today." Jared said happily.

"Yeah, we had a great-" Jensen was cut off by Y/N interrupting him.

"Oh, it's sounds like we're saying goodbye?"

Jensen looked at her questioningly. "Well..,yeah."

"Oh, but why not. Why don't we play a game?" She asked.

Jared quirked an eyebrow. "What sort of game?"

"A Sort of...Math problem." She stated with a small grin.

"Math? Math's a game?" Richard asked confused.

"It can be." Misha said reasoning.

Mark looked at Misha and Y/N curiously before speaking into his microphone. "Is it me, or are these two acting a bit peculiar today?"

That kind of made the audience laugh a little.

Misha got up from his chair and walked off the stage to grab the bag of shirts.

"Where are you going, Misha." Sebastian asked curiously.

Y/N stood up and walked a few paces in front of Jared, Jensen, Sebastian, Mark and Richard. "All five of you, close your eyes."

"Why?" Jared asked.

Y/N rolled her eyes. "Just do it, moose."

The audience laughed. Y/N turned around to speak to them. "Now, when my wonderful husband gets back on stage to help me with this little math problem, I don't want any of you saying anything."

She smiled at the audience. "You're probably gonna figure it out before they do. I'd get your phones out if you want to record this."

She then turned back around to face the boys. "Now, all of you, eyes closed."

They all obeyed reluctantly.

Sebastian spoke into his microphone while still keeping his eyes closed. "I hope this isn't some sort of trick."

Y/N just laughed. "No. That would be Richard's job." The audience laughed again. Y/N glanced over to see Misha coming back into the stage. "Ah, there you are, dear."

Misha held up the bag for Y/N to take out the first shirt. She walked over to Jared. "Now, Jared, slip this on, but keep your eyes closed. That also goes for the rest of you."

Jared took the shirt and slip it on over his head. The shirt made everyone laugh.

Misha laughed at it too. He glanced at the audience. "It's an amazing shirt, I know."

Y/N then took out another shirt and helped Jensen get it on.

She talked to the audience as she went to retrieve another shirt. "I know Jensen's shirt isn't as impressive, but trust me, it has a purpose."

She then went and helped Sebastian put on the next shirt.

"Now, I love this one we put on dear Sebby, don't you?" Y/N asked the audience making them laugh.

"I really wish I knew what you were putting on us." Sebastian said.

"Oh, don't worry." Misha spoke up as he handed Y/N the shirt for Mark. "You will soon enough."

She helped get that on Mark.

She then turned to look at Richard. She grabbed his hands, helping him stand up. "Now, Rich, keep your eyes closed. I would like for you to turn around."

She went back over to grab the final shirt from Misha before walking back over to Richard. "Put this on, but don't turn around until I say so. Okay?"

"Yes, boss." He replied sarcastically. That earned him a smack on the arm.

"Misha, dear, would you like to take over?" Y/N asked with a big smile.

"I would be happy to. And remember guys, don't open your eyes until we say so." He walked then walked over to Jared and put a hand on his shoulder. "Now Jared, my good friend, you can open your eyes now."

Jared opened his eyes and looked down at the shirt he was wearing. It was a black t-shirt with Misha's face on it. He quirked an eyebrow at it before looking back to Misha. "Uh, Misha, why am I wearing your face."

Y/N put hand up as if to stop someone from talking. "Seb, keep the perverted comments, that are most certainly running through your head, to yourself."

Misha resumed talking. "Jensen, your turn."

Jensen opened his eyes and looked down at the shirt he was wearing. It was a black t-shirt with a blue plus sign on it. "Okay... I'm guessing this is where the math part come in."

Y/N laughed. "You could say that. Seb, your turn,"

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked down to see s black      t-shirt with Y/N's face on it. He smiled. "I don't think I've worn anything more gorgeous than this."

Misha laughed and walked over to Y/N giving a quick peck on the lips before turning to face the guys again. "I do agree, Sebastian."

Y/N just giggled. "Now boys, we already knew I was gorgeous, but that's not what we're focusing on now."

"Right." Misha agreed. "Mark, your turn."

Mark opened his eyes and looked down to see a black t-shirt with a red equal sign on it.

"Humph." Was all that he said. He was just confuse as everyone else.

"Okay." Y/N started. "We have the math equation, but what's the answer?"

"I think Richard has it." Misha said with a smile.

"Now Richard," Y/N started "I want you to open your eyes, but don't turn around just yet. I'm pretty sure you know what everyone else's shirts have on them, so now you know what the meaning of yours is. Look down at the picture."

It was dead silent for a moment before all you could here was the sound of Richard laughing softly.

"Wow..." He said. You could tell that he was smiling.

Y/N walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you wanna turn around, Rich?"

"Yeah." He turned around to show everyone else what the shirt said.

The whole audience gasped and cheered. All the guys on stage looked down towards Richard to see what his shirt had on it. It was black with a picture of an ultrasound photo on it.

Jared smiled wide and spoke into his microphone. "Wait, so Misha + Y/N =..."

Y/N smiled widely and walked over to Misha who put his arm around her. "Yes, Jared. There's another little angel in the making."

Basically what happened next, was that Jared including everyone else on stage got up and went and attacked Misha and Y/N in a giant group hug. That earned a big 'aww' from the audience.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Was also heard from the audience.

Misha laughed and spoke into the microphone. "Thank you."

It looked like the Supernatural cast was going to be getting just a little bit bigger.


End file.
